


Meet me on the Battlefield

by Rivain



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivain/pseuds/Rivain
Summary: Everyone had heard of their tales.They were the worlds modern heroes and leaders.Most have already been asked to do the impossible at least once.To make the greatest sacrifice for those they loved and all of Thedas.Perhaps sometime in the distant future, the actions they took would be looked upon as that of men and women pushed to the brink.Inevitably, no matter how far or fast they ran they are all pulled together as all the known big bads make their move before any real united front can be solidified.
Relationships: various
Series: Broken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089398





	1. Chapter 1

SVRCINA :  
[Meet me on the Battlefield](https://youtu.be/GZrddJPGp1I)

So this is going to just be the Character Outline for the characters that play key roles in the entirety of this massive story.   
  


Some could say this is a remaster/updated version of "Vheraan'an" and the "The Chosen Ones, because, frankly, it is. "The Chosen Ones" was a project I was originally writing with a dear friend. Pitching forth my Hero of Ferelden as she had only jumped into the series during DA: II and she had no interest in going back to Origins due to how it had aged... graphics-wise. Well, there was a falling out. I wish nothing but the best for her, but I am greatly invested in this story. How this will play in comparison to her original idea, I do not know. I focussed mostly on documenting Mahariel's journey and only recently began digging out past Origins content. She had control of Hawke and the Inquisitor. Out of courtesy, and love, I am not adding the original Hawke/Inquisitor she had in mind. That is her story. Instead, I will be replacing them with my characters and have built up an entire after story for each character after their games run (during others and onward.) 

I have not made up my mind as to whether I will remake this story when/if 4 drops. As I have invested weeks into the planning of this massive multi-character/arch I feel like I have already set myself up for disappointment when it comes out, but we will see. 

The characters and themes posted in here are based on their POST INQUISITION personalities. As such the characters you read in here will not be those you start off with at the start/during their sagas. So it's kinda a spoiler, but not (at least to me.) As you get to witness the characters play out and evolve into these characters. Since there are multiple stories that have to be told each saga will be posted individually. Origins, 2, and Inquisition will get novelized. That being said, don't expect a word by word verbatim retelling or for things to happen precisely as they had in the games. Those three stories will be posted chronologically for my story's purposes. (A difficult thing for me, but something that must be done.) The newer original stuff will be posted irregularly, some months may have one chapter some quarters may have one chapter. Simply because while I am most inspired to write that saga, backgrounds are important.

Rating for this part of the series shouldn't change.   
The actual story will be rated **Mature**  
There will be touchy subjects, the characters are not perfect.   
To not ruin the story each will likely be listed as: (Author) **Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings**  
  



	2. The Hero of Ferelden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't matter whether they were dwarf, elf, human or Kossith.  
> A lot has happened since the then 17-year-old Dale stumbled across a mirror that would force her to fix the entirety of Fereldens problems so she could bring the end to a Blight.  
> She has gone by many names and many faces.  
> Has filled a variety of roles in the decade and a half since slaying the blighted Uruthmiel.  
> Most believe her dead, and now some of her once closest allies wish she actually was.  
> Nothing is off the table if it means preventing another Blight.

[Strange Love](https://youtu.be/nsu5vtYBsqU)

It's not that she never wanted to fall in love, quite the opposite she wanted nothing more than to be able to return to someone at the end of the day or mission. To know that they would be there waiting for her with arms wide open. She wanted someone who would understand that her life was never one of black and white, that she could live in neither light nor shadow. The privilege having long since been taken from her and anyone else who found themselves within their ranks. All she had ever wanted then and now was to be loved. Loved in that way she had been raised to believe was normal.

While in the hundreds of years between her Blight and the last may have allowed their Order form some sense of normalcy that even she may had recognized. After the Blight, no. After the Inquisition, that was no longer the case. Having learned the hard way just how much they had lost as a planet, and as an Order about their history... if she had to put away what remaining dedication she had for the better of Thedas, she would. She did. 

That was not to say that she didn't dabble, the Hero of Ferelden is quite the protective lover. Moreso than perhaps anyone realized, given how things had turned out. Since she couldn’t dedicate all this attention to a single person of a long-term romantic interest it was stretched across those who had the potential of crossing that large crater to those who remained firmly as a trusted ally throughout all these years. Then, finally, to the Order itself when she realized just how much her bushy-tailed mentality may have royally screwed this new world.

Constantly underestimated in what she is willing to do to defeat the Blight and ensure another doesn't come during her lifetime or the immediate generations after. The Dale who was twisted to fit the political image the King and the other countries had to portray for their own gain. She has now come back as a viable threat. When the First Warden finally shows to a meeting amongst the rulers her ten plus year-long secret comes out, and her falsified death is just the beginning. As the months pass rumor from the few survivors on the losing side begin to spread across the lands. Not only had she slaughtered the higher echelon of Senior Wardens who came before her in a coup but she had placed not the known one, but a second monarch on his throne. Gossip of her being responsible for Orlais Civil War during the Inquisition that had only recently resolved itself and that the Antivan Queens recent assassination attempts could be of her doing as well. When people tie Kirkwalls close relationship with the new Arishok to her via him being the Sten who stopped the Blight in addition to her being the highly spoken upon "Ashkaari" who visited their lands over five years ago. 

Well, people high and low weren't happy.  
Especially when she would only coyly or ferally smirk when asked about the allegations. 

Everybody knows she is a viable threat, and yet her Commanders and subordinates walk freely through the lands. Lower echelon Wardens seemingly know nothing about anything the few times they have been brought in. They don't know why they are in particular areas. They don't know anything about whether the rumors are true or not. Why there are now apparent changes in the Wardens, particularly their shared unnatural silver-blue irises. All those who have seen fighting or have been in longer are even more tight-lipped about everything. It has considering whether this silence is somehow magical in nature. 

The local population thinks nothing of the rumors. Wardens have been a physical defense from the Tevinter push into contested lands with their new Holds, but they have yet to lose a single hold. Antiva, Orslais, and the Marches did not complain at their sudden appearance across different battlefronts. They were not many in numbers, but their presence bolsters morale, and their experience has proven vital in key battles since. 

All of this is only possible due to the mysterious First Warden, The Hero of Ferelden. She made every effort to uphold their neutral role, even with Tevinter, since she took the reigns of the order. The reason for the sudden change in policy is never answered by the Dale herself. **Five years after the final rift was closed** their role becomes even more vital when a new enemy joins the battlefield... reinforcing Tevinter's armies. Sentient darkspawn even out the advantage Wardens had on the field. Then, mysteriously their numbers start to fall from the front ranks. Deserters run back speaking of the new atrocities of war, of uncontrolled dark magic and an archdemon. At the same time Holds are overrun, Tevinter turns their attention West and word of Wesshaupts fall spreads like untamed wildfire to the remaining Kingdoms. 

It's an entire year after the strongholds fall before anyone hears anything about the believed extinct Order.   
And it's from the most unlikely of sources. 

Corypheus was a danger in his own right.   
What everyone seemingly forgot was the stories told of seven.  
Many hoped he had been an outlier,  
but there had already been another. 

The Magistrate that caused the Fifth Blight  
and  
had the First Warden's Blood


	3. The Champion of Kirkwall

[Man of Stone ](https://youtu.be/-TqLOfHDkB4)

There were many things that he gave up to ensure his family's safety. Roles, and decisions he shouldn’t have had to have made at such a young age but due to the death of his father, he was given little choice. 

His life.  
One disaster after the other.

Anyone who knew couldn't blame him for closing his heart off and fighting to the death to keep his family safe. There is nothing he wouldn't do for them, even after his mother turned around and blamed him for his sister's death. Even if his brother didn't appreciate or understand that everything he did was not to drown him in shadow but an attempt of love to make him a better person. To prepare him for the day when he wouldn't be around to fix everything. Finally, just when things were on the up and they were finally starting to break ground after the loss of their beloved sister. He couldn't not bring the only person he fully trusted with his life with him down into the deep roads. It was supposed to bring their family out of the slums, make Bethany's death not be for naught. Return their mother back to her family home and status. This was supposed to fix everything and finally bring an end to their constant running. 

Then he got sick, really sick.

Had it not been for Anders and the chance that Wardens were down in the Deep Roads, then he'd have become an only child by tragedy. So he did the only thing he could have done.  
He sent Carver off with the Wardens.

His mother never forgave him.   
He never forgave himself. He needed his brother, he always needed the twins, his life revolved around them... it always had. 

What was he supposed to do now that they were gone? 

He became the life of the party. The one with the witty remarks and the one everyone came to when they needed something. He adopted his rag-tag group as his own but kept them at arm's length. Some saw it and respected his wishes. Few others saw it and tried to help in their own way. The majority were none the wiser, either not knowing him at all. The rest were too lost in their own issues to realize the consequences of their actions. 

If he was never given second chances, why would or should he offer them up?

Then he was not only an only child but an orphan as well. Surrounded by nothing but constant reminders of everything he had lost, reminders of the consequences of those decisions he had been forced to make. The only thing keeping him going was the sporadic messages from his brother who had survived and was out there carving out a legacy he could call his own. How was he not supposed to throw himself into everyone else's problems? Carver came back, dragging him Vimmark Mountains where he learned maybe his family was destined to be cursed. 

He was a kind man, everyone knew that. Even then there were lines that were not meant to be crossed, decisions that affected far too many people outside of your own sphere of influence that you had no right to speak for. They didn’t know you, nor you them. He was between another rock and a hard place, but this decision was not hard to make. He didn't so much as hesitate to gut and put down the remnants of a man he had considered a friend not five minutes prior. It was easy and he grasped onto that ease like a man drowning in the middle of the ocean.

The people of Kirkwall saw this, saw his ability to see beyond simple loyalties. Watched as he crawled from the slums into his old family estate, all the while picking up those around him that he could. Watched as he led their group of misfits through the invaded streets indiscriminately slaughtering those who wished to oppress them. Watched as he, a mage, slaughtered Qunari left and right after befriending them years before. Literally crushing their Arishok in a one-on-one battle. Reminding everyone of the Humanity and Good of mages by cleaning up their streets and attending service. Balancing Orsino and Meridith as they attempted to paint the other in the darkest light. Standing beside Elthina, the voice of reason and Grand Cleric of the Southern Marches.

Instead of choosing one extreme or the other, he brought down the two zealots who showed the darkest sides of both Templars and mages. All after immediately killing his best friend who kickstarted the War that followed. 

After all of this, they chose him to be their Viscount. If anyone could calm the masses and possibly bring both sides together to stop the martyr's war it was Hawke. He was the perfect example of what they could do for each other, how the world could be a better place. Some would claim that things were finally looking up for the Champion as his friends left to resolve their own issues. Kirkwall was rebuilding or trying to after being the catalyst that started the ongoing war. He was at their head, his trusted dwarf at his side picking up the pieces. But as each one of his ragtag family left a piece of his motivation to remain left with them. 

By the time Seeker Cassandra had arrived, he was long gone.   
Leaving her with his most trusted advisor. 

He was gone the next morning after things initially calmed down with the Inquisition. Corypheus was a threat, but not on the level of Solas. With help of Aveline and missives from Leliana, his return to Kirkwall was seamless. During their absence the Qunaari had responded to his earlier missives, sending out the new Arishok to help mend ties. It was only after everything began to settle did his mind wander to his brother and the Order he was part of. 


End file.
